


Bloody moon over Gotham

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Better love story than Twilight, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I have no idea what I'm writing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, slightly cracky, vampire girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: "I'm going to be honest with you. Are you going to suck my blood?""Ok, Jay, I really think we need to talk about you watching those stupid vampire movies."A cute tale where boy meets bloodsucker.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason let out a sigh as he strode into one of his safe houses, completely exhausted. He walked over to the couch and flopped onto it, letting out a loud groan. God, dealing with the usual brand of Gotham thugs always wore him out. Hell, he wished there was a break from the norm of the usual routine.

 

“Fucking assholes,” He mumbled softly. “I don’t even know why they keep doing the same-ass shit day after day. They know I'll just kick their asses.”

 

Suddenly, a loud slurp was heard, causing Jason to crane his head towards the source. A petite, dark-haired, red-eyed, pale-skinned girl was sitting on his counter, drinking something red. She was staring at him awkwardly and waved at him. “Hi.”

 

Fatigue gone and his body filled with renewed stamina, Jason quickly rose up and pulled out his guns, aiming them at the intruder. “Who the fuck are you?” He hissed out.

 

“Hey. Relax. I’m not here to pick a fight with you. Don’t mind me.” The short-haired woman clad in a black shirt and pants raised her hands in a non-threatening gesture. “Those things won’t do any good, by the way.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Jason narrowed his eyes, pulling back the safety. “How did you get in here? Who sent you?”

 

“No one, dude. I just made myself at home while you were out.”

 

“That still doesn’t answer my previous question,” The Red Hood still aimed his gun at his pretty intruder.

“Who. Are. You.”

 

“Selia.” The gothic-looking girl smiled at Jason. “Nice to meet you, red guy.”

 

“You have ten seconds to get the fuck out of my safehouse.” Jason sniped, finger slightly pressed against the trigger.

 

“Look, I told you-“

 

BANG!

 

Selia let out a cry of pain as the bullet struck her in the shoulder and harmlessly bounced away from her, clattering onto the floor. “Ow, what the hell, man?! I think I got a bruise from that!”

 

Jason gaped at her. Was she a Kryptonian? Or another alien like Superman? He fired off another shot, just to be sure.

 

This time, Selia was ready and grabbed the bullet, crushing it and throwing the crumpled remains onto the floor. “For the love of… Give me that thing!” She darted towards Jason in a superhuman speed and yanked his guns out of his hands with surprising strength and tossed them on the floor. “I told you it wouldn’t be any good, and you shot at me anyways!”

 

As the girl ranted at him, Jason suddenly caught a glimpse of fangs as Selia opened her mouth.

 

 _Vampire_.

 

Oh, god, B and the others would never believe this.

 

“And why do you have to use guns anyway?! Seriously, it seems like every person I meet in this dingy city has a gun on them! I thought it would be nice to hang around here instead of that sunny city called Metropolis! But there’s always creeps and weirdoes running around causing people here trouble! It’s getting annoying!” The vampire let out a frustrated groan and seated herself at the other end of the couch. “All I want is a quiet, comfy night. Is that too much to ask for?”

 

“…Are you real?” Jason blurted out distractedly.

 

Selia swatted at him, causing him to squawk and wince. “Listen, you. I do not need your lip right now. I just want a place to stay for a little while. I won’t be a bother. I won’t pry into your business. I won’t even cause you problems.” She then gave him a pleading look, with puppy eyes. “Let me stay here... Pleeease?”

 

“Ugh, whatever. Just don’t fucking nip at me in my sleep.” Jason sighed. This was going to be a shitshow if the bat-clan found out.

 

Selia squealed and gave him a big hug, planting a kiss onto his cheek. “Thank you, thank you! You’re such a sweetheart!” The dark-haired girl then let out a giggle. “Do you mind if I use your bed?”

 

“Why not, you already made yourself at home,” The red-colored vigilante snarked, rolling his eyes. “Go away already. Let me sleep.”

 

The vampire smiled widely at her new roommate, sending shivers down his spine.

 

“Good night, red.” She then sauntered off to the bedroom, leaving Jason on the couch to slump back and slowly drift into slumber. He hoped that she wouldn’t suck his blood while he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn greeted the second Robin as Jason rose from the couch and stretched his arms, yawning loudly.

 

“Fucking hell that was one night I’ll never forget.” He rubbed his eyes and headed for the kitchen.

 

As he rummaged through the fridge, he heard some shuffling noises in the bedroom. “…Oh, god, she better not be a day walker.” Jason pulled out some bacon, lettuce, and a tomato and placed them onto the counter. He then opened a cabinet and grabbed a loaf of bread.

 

“Morning, big red~” Selia chirped out as she strode into the room, looking chipper as she did last night.

 

“What’cha making? Ooh, are you making BLTs?” She plopped her rear onto a stool.

 

“Yeah…” Jason spoke slowly.

 

“Can I have one?”

 

The former Robin looked at her as if she were from another planet. “…You can eat BLTs?”

 

“Well, duh. I’m not a vegan.” Selia crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at him. “I do like eating good food, after all. I love food with bacon in it.”

 

Jason stood there for a moment before resuming building his BLT and making one for Selia as well.

 

Soon, the two of them were eating their sandwiches.

 

“Mmm…” The dark-haired girl let out a content moan as she swallowed down a bite. “This is so good…”

 

“Hey, I’m just glad I found a bribe to keep you from giving me red hickies.” Jason chuckled weakly.

 

“Do I look like the kind of girl that would bite the hand that feeds her?” Selia gave him a pout, which made her roommate shift nervously. She then burst into giggles.

 

“Oh my god, you look so cute like that.”

 

“Fuck you, I’m not cute.” Jason snorted, frowning at her. Just then his phone rang, saving him any further embarrassment. He pulled it out and pressed the call button. “Sup.”

 

“ _Little Wing! Are you okay?”_

 

Jason frowned at the sound of his elder brother’s voice. “Hello, Dickhead. What has made you call me today?”

 

_“Oh, thank god. I was so worried about you last night. I thought those mafia goons had hospitalized you. You took some really rough hits.”_

 

“Hey, first of all, those assholes couldn’t fight their way out of a barn. Second, I don’t need you mother henning me. Thirdly, I’m fine and I am currently having brunch.”

 

_“A BLT counts as brunch?”_

 

“Yup, it sure does.” Jason took a big bite of his sandwich and munched loudly, ignoring Selia’s grinning face. He swallowed and let out a contented noise. “Yup, that’s some good ol’ brunch.”

 

The dark-haired girl sitting in front of the Red Hood couldn’t hold it in and burst into laughter.

 

 _“What was that?”_ Dick asked, his tone suddenly becoming inquisitive.

 

“None of your business, Dickface.” Jason snidely replied.

 

_“Jason, I’m not stupid. I can hear your girlfriend in the background!”_

 

“She’s not my-” The second Robin shook his head and grunted. “Look, she’s just a friend of a friend who needs a place to stay for a while. After that, she’ll be gone.”

 

_“I want to see her.”_

 

“No.” Jason growled.

 

_“Jay.”_

 

“Fuck no, Dickhead!” Jason hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket, turning to face the laughing vampire. “And you, wipe that grin off your face.”

 

“I-I’m sorry! I couldn’t help but eavesdrop! Your friend thinks I’m your girlfriend, that’s so cute!” Selia cooed, her red eyes twinkling with mirth.

 

“It won’t be so cute once he asks you about your height, favorite color, favorite food, your favorite song, and so fucking on.” Jason sighed and headed towards the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and drinking it.

 

“You’re exaggerating…!” Selia snorted amusedly.

 

“I’m dead serious. Dick loves to meddle into my life like he’s my mom.” Jason huffed. “Fucking Dickhead.”

 

“Well, I think it’s sweet he cares about you. It’s almost like you two are brothers.”

 

Jason just stared blankly at her.

 

“Wait… you two are actually brothers, right?” Selia blinked.

 

“More or less.”

 

The vampire girl let out a pleased squeal. “I can’t wait to meet your brother!”

 

“Great. Have fun chatting it up with Dickie. I’ll be at the store getting some snacks for you two.” Jason then walked out of the kitchen and headed towards his bedroom.

 

“Aren’t you going to stay for a bit?” Selia called out.

 

“No, I need to stock up on some food. You two stay and chat. Trust me, you’ll love Dick. He’s got a sunny-as-hell personality.”

 

The short-haired girl pouted as Jason emerged in his civvies and headed towards the front door. The second Robin reached for the knob and opened the door to see Dick standing in front of him with a big grin. “Aw, fuck me.”

 

“Love you too, Jay.” The first Robin pulled him into a big hug in front of the pale skinned beauty, who proceeded to giggle again.

 

Jason just wanted to die again, right here and now. This was the beginning of the worst day of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

It was official.

 

Jason was in hell.

 

He watched as Selia and Dick chatted about some random shit he didn’t care about and he was stuck in his own domain. Life was a bitch sometimes.

 

“So, how long are you planning on staying here?” Dick asked the dark-haired girl, who let out a giggle.

 

“I might stay here for a little while,” Selia did a gesture with her fingers, her lip quibbling a bit. “I’m not sure if I want to leave just yet. I know that going to Metropolis isn’t on my list.”

 

“God forbid if you turn to dust over there,” Jason muttered under his breath.

 

Selia turned to his direction and blew a raspberry at him. The second Robin stealthily gave her the bird.

 

“I understand that,” Dick continued as if he wasn’t paying attention. “But, you know, the nights in Gotham can get pretty dangerous.”

 

“I’m used to danger. I can handle myself.” Selia raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over her ample breasts appearing through her t-shirt.

 

“That’s good to hear, but I really don’t recommend going in too deep in the city. Lots of really bad people come out of the woodworks.”

 

“You mean like people like Mr. Freeze, The Riddler, Black Mask, and Hugo Strange?” Selia listed off, tilting her head coquettishly.

 

“Yeah, they’re dangerous, but the one you really need to watch out for is the Joker.” Dick frowned. “But don’t worry, Batman’s got them covered.”

 

“It sounds kind of hard for one man to keep this city, though.” The pale-skinned beauty remarked.

 

“He’s got several people helping him keeping Gotham safe. But let’s not talk about that right now. Tell me, do you want to hear the time about when Jay-” The first Robin looked at Selia with a goofy grin on his face.

 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Jason stood up and moved to put a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be doing something, Dickhead?”

 

“Aw, c’mon, Little Wing! I was going for the best part!” Dick protested, being dragged from his chair to the door by his little brother, despite Selia’s protest.

 

“Yeah, and Bludhaven needs one of its officers back. Go back there and stop crime and some shit.” Jason opened the door and shoved Dick outside.

 

He shut the door behind him and let out a sigh. “God, what a pain in my ass, so glad he’s gone.”

 

“You didn’t have to be rude,” Selia snorted, frowning at him. “I wanted to know what he was going to say.”

 

Jason pointed at her with a glare. “Shut it. You are not to ask him for the details. And you’re definitely not walking out around Gotham. I do not want any unwanted attention drawn to me, thank you very fucking much.”

 

The vampire girl let out an angry huff. “Excuse you? I can take care of myself, buddy. I’ve been kicking butt before you were born! Don’t you dare tell me what I can and can’t do!”

 

Jason resisted the urge to face palm and try something stupid, like strangle her. “Yeah, because a vampire walking around Gotham and curb-stomping some goons is bound to attract the wrong kind of attention, and I do not need the goddamn Batman on my ass!”

 

“Why do you even care about him?”

 

“Because he is a paranoid fuck that needs to mind his own fucking business!” Jason exploded, his eyes aflame with anger. “He can’t go without five minutes without monitoring someone strange going and leaving his damn city and heading out to confront the person! The man is a controlling asshole, and if he finds out you’re not exactly a normal girl, he’s going to treat you as a threat!”

 

Selia crossed her arms, staring Jason down. “You sound like you’re scared of him.”

 

All fury left Jason as he went wide-eyed at her, mouth open as he tried to form words. He shook his head and gave the perky young gothic girl a look. “I am not scared of him.” He managed to get out.

 

“Well, you’re acting like it.” Selia simply stated.

 

“I am scared that he will chew my ass over this debacle!” Jason threw his hands in the air. “And you want to know why? Because I work for the Bat! I am a part of Batman’s little vigilante brigade!” He stomped back and forth in frustration. “I am the _fucking_ Red Hood!”

 

“…And is Dick with Batman?”

 

Jason nodded. “He’s Dickwing. Dick is the man called Dickwing, because his dick is so huge, it has its own zipcode.”

 

It wasn’t long before Selia burst into a series of giggles. “O-Oh, god!” She grabbed the counter as she nearly collapsed in laughter. “T-That _can’t_ be his real codename!”

 

“Oh, you think I’m kidding? Didn’t you see his butt as he left?” Jason accused.

 

Selia let out a snort and waved at him playfully. “Oh, Jason, please.”

 

“I know you fucking saw it! Don’t you lie!”

 

“O-Okay, I saw it! It was cute, I admit it!” The black-clad vampire then flashed a toothy grin at the second Robin. “Do you like his butt, too?”

 

Jason spluttered angrily. “Oh, fuck _you_! Are you trying to- That’s- I’m not into guys, damn it!” He shook his head and let out a breath. “Ok, no more fucking around. I want you to stay here while I find some way to make sure that the Batman doesn’t find out you’re here.”

 

“And how are you going to do that?”

 

“I-“ Suddenly, Jason’s cell phone went off. “To be continued.” He answered the phone with a sigh.

 

“Hello?”

 

 _“Jason.”_ There was no mistaking the gravelly voice on the other end. It was Bruce.

 

“Hey, B.” Jason flatly replied.

 

_“We need to talk.”_

 

“Of course you do, old man. What about?” The red-colored vigilante glanced towards the vampire girl.

 

_“I know you have someone at your safehouse.”_

 

Jason resisted the urge to fly into a swearing frenzy.

 

“Oh, shit.”


	4. Chapter 4

_“Language, Jason.”_ Bruce’s voice growled through the phone.

 

“Screw you, Bruce! How did you know, huh? You planted cameras in the place? Planted bugs in the areas I wouldn’t look?” Jason snapped, rage boiling inside of him. "The fuck is wrong with you?!"

 

_“Who is the girl with you? Where is she from? Have you told her anything?”_

 

The formerly-dead Robin clenched his fist and growled. “What makes you think I’d tell you after how you invaded my fucking privacy? She could be one of my girlfriends, for all you know.”

 

 _“She’s an unknown, Jason. She could be dangerous!”_ He was in full Batman mode, his voice getting edgier.

 

“News flash, B, the people we fight are dangerous too! Why don’t you go fuck off and mind your own fucking business?! Let me worry about it!” Jason hung up the phone and sighed.

 

Selia was quiet as she looked at the frustrated young man before her. “…Was that the Batman?”

 

“Yeah, and he’s not happy you just strolled into town. “

 

The dark-haired girl frowned and snorted. “Well, I don’t care. Let him be mad. I’ll leave when I feel like it. He’s not the boss of me.”

 

“I’d worry if I were you. He’s the world’s greatest detective. More like the world’s greatest douchebag, but I can’t deny his snooping skills.” Jason slumped onto the couch and rubbed his face. “Don’t be surprised if he’s carrying a stake in his belt.”

 

The short-haired vampire raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, why are you so obsessed with those old vampire movie clichés?”

 

“Because that’s what people believe about vampires.” Jason shot back.

 

“That’s stupid.” Selia rolled her eyes and strode towards a window. She looked out to see the night sky looming over the dismal, dreary buildings of Gotham. “Wow, this city has seen better days.”

 

“Welcome to Gotham. Crime is a constant around these parts.” The young man sighed and stared at the pale-skinned woman, watching her shake her round, curvy ass sticking out in front of him. ‘ _God, what a view. Actually, come to think of it, she’s kinda cute…’_

 

“I’m going out now. Be back later.” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts as she leapt out of the window in blinding speed and flew towards a fire escape, landing perfectly and shocking him in silence.

 

“…The _fuck_?” Jason blurted out as he rushed towards the window and saw Selia go down the escape and hop down to the sidewalk and walk off with a small smile on her face. “…Oh, fuck me running.”

 

He quickly rushed into his bedroom, grabbing his gear and donning his disguise, heart pulsing in his chest. _‘I have got to get her back before things go to shit!’_ The vigilante thought, hoping he’d get to her before the others did. “If B doesn’t get her, I sure as hell will,” He growled under his breath as he wrenched the front door open and slammed it behind him.

 

“I really needed some fresh air…” Selia sighed, walking down an alley. “I just hope I don’t run into some-”

 

“Hey, babe. What’s a nice hot piece of ass like you doing out in a night like this?” A rough, heavy voice spoke out, causing the female vampire to turn around and see a group of four men standing behind her. “It ain’t safe for ladies to be out this late.”

 

“…Trouble.” The black-clad woman sighed, rolling her red eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, boys…” Selia warily took a step back from the men. “You don’t want to do this right now. Let’s just walk away and go our separate ways.”

 

“Aw, how cute, the little lady’s trying to act all tough.” One of the men laughed.

 

“Let’s see how the bitch acts when we get out hands on her. I claim her pussy.” Another licked his lips greedily.

 

“I want her tits. Can’t wait to feel those puppies in my hands…!” The third giggled.

 

Selia just shook her head, as the men approached her. “You brought this upon yourselves…”

 

“Goddamn, of all the places she could’ve wandered into, it had to be this one!” Jason growled as he ran, breathing hard. He had been tracking where the vampire girl was last headed. He could only hope nothing had happened yet.

 

Then a loud scream rang in the air. The Red Hood snapped his head towards the direction of the sound. 

“Oh, fuck, no.” Jason rushed towards the source of the noise.

Selia flung one of her would-be rapists on the ground, and swung her foot straight into the groin of another, causing him to howl in pain.

 

“You bitch!” The third man rushed at her, hoping to bear-hug her. She turned around and effortlessly swung his feet out of him, making him fall to the ground.

 

The first man pulled out a gun and fired at her back. Unfortunately, the bullet bounced off of her skin and quickly caught her attention. Selia spun around and lunged forwards, grabbing the man’s weapon. 

 

“Stop that!” She snapped and crushed the gun in her hands, turning it into a twisted lump of metal. “Seriously, does this city have lax gun laws here?”

 

The second man let out an enraged cry as he charged at the dark-haired girl with a steel pipe, face set in an angry grimace. Selia, however, saw him coming and grabbed his hand, forcing him to drop his weapon.   
“Don’t even think about it, buddy.”

 

“Fucking crazy psycho bitch…!” The third man wheezed, getting to his feet and began to run away, only for him to stop in front of a bemused Red Hood. “Holy shit!”

 

“Sup,” Jason spoke through his mask’s voice modulator. “Can I join the party?” 

 

Without waiting for a reply, the former Robin then smashed the butt of his gun across the man’s face, knocking him out. Then he strode towards the short-haired woman, who was standing over her two downed attackers. 

 

“I hope you two learned your lesson on attacking innocent girls,” Selia’s lips split apart in a toothy grin, her fangs gleaming in the moonlight. “You’re lucky that I’m in no mood in emasculating you further.”

 

“Oh, fuck this!” One of the men got to his feet and turned to run away from her. He then stopped in front of a certain red-clad vigilante, who emerged from the shadows and cocked his fist back, punching the hapless fool in the face.

 

Selia looked up to see Jason and raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Making sure you’re not causing trouble.” Jason sniped back.

 

“They started it,” Protested the vampire girl, putting her hands on her hips. “It’s not my fault they decided to be idiots.”

 

“Help me! Please, this chick ain’t right, man!” The remaining would-be rapist pleaded at the second Robin, crawling away from Selia. “She’s some kind of crazy vampire meta…!”

 

Jason swung his foot into his temple, knocking him out. “There. As I saying, what part of not drawing attention did you not get? You’re lucky you’re in my neck of the woods, otherwise, you’d be up in shit’s creek.”

 

“Why? Because your friends don’t like me here or something? I’m not hurting anyone.” 

 

“Tell that to Batman.” Jason crossed his arms. “And the guys on the ground you almost killed.”

 

Selia frowned at the man in front of her. “You are being a dick right now, you know that? I’m sure the Batman isn’t that bad as you make him out to be.”

 

Before Jason could respond, a figure landed down between them. Jason let out a groan and shook his head. “What are you doing here, Robin? Did Batman send to check up on me?”

 

“Do not flatter yourself, Hood.” The boy spoke in an air of arrogance which mystified the dark-haired beauty. “I was merely doing my patrol when I saw the woman here assault these men.” He turned to face Selia. “Who are you, woman? What are you doing here?”

 

“…Is that any way to treat your elders, young man?” She frowned at the current Robin.

 

“Be silent! Do not test me, or you will regret it.” Damian hissed.

 

“Go home, gremlin.” Jason snapped, annoyed. “Tell your daddy that I got this and butt out.”

 

Robin sneered at her. “Are you engaged in some sort of tryst with her, Hood? Is she one of your paramours?”

 

Selia let out a groan and shook her head. “You’re way too young to know these words, kid.” She turned to Jason. “Is he always like this?”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

“I will not be ignored!” The current Robin snapped, baring his teeth. “I will let Father know of this!” With that, he quickly wall-jumped up to the buildings and made his exit.

 

Red Hood let out a groan and face palmed. “This is going to suck, I just know it.” He then raised his head to see Selia simply strolling away from him. “Hey! Where are you going?!”

 

“Heading back to the place, now that my evening has been ruined.” The vampire replied huffily.

 

“We’re not done here,” Jason pointed his finger at her. “Not in the least.”

 

Selia just sighed and kept walking until she was out of sight. Jason cursed under his breath as he then made his way back to his safe house, wondering what his life had now become.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason let out a grunt as he woke up, instinctively checking his neck for bite marks. “Thank god,” He muttered as he rose to his feet and headed into the bedroom.

 

He saw a lump underneath the sheets, his sheets. A voice in his head kept telling him that this was a bad idea, but he ignored it as Jason walked towards his bed and tugged at the covers. “Wakey-wakey, eggs and fucking bakey!”

 

An annoyed mewl came from the bed’s occupant as a hand gripped the covers tightly. Jason kept pulling at the sheets as hard as he could, but the sleepy vampire refused to give an inch.

 

“Wake up, dammit! C’mon!” The Red Hood snapped.

 

“No… go ‘way…” Selia moaned.

 

“I need to clean the damn bed, your royal laziness. Get up!”

 

Selia let out a displeased hiss as she stuck out her bare leg and kicked her roommate in the shin lightly. “No!”

 

“Ow!” Jason flinched and rubbed the spot where the vampire girl kicked him. “Fucking fuckety-fuck!” He shot a glare at the stubborn woman and let out a sigh.  
“Well then, I guess you won’t get any blueberry pancakes.”

 

Suddenly, he felt a pillow being thrown at his head. He turned around to see a pouting Selia, wearing her black t-shirt and a red thong, picking up her pillow. “You are a real jerk, blackmailing me with pancakes.”

 

“And that’s another thing I can bribe you with,” Jason quipped, dodging the thrown pillow with ease. He then watched as the dark-haired girl swayed her curvy hips and shaking her ass in front of him, reaching for her pants.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Selia slyly purred, shooting a look back at Jason.

 

“You can seduce me all you want, but you’re never going plant a hickey on me.” The former Robin snarked as he tried to rid himself of the image of Selia’s rear from his mind. No way was he going to fall for some sexy vampire tactics and be her damn dinner.

 

“Suit yourself, then.” The pale-skinned girl bent over and purposefully pulled up her pants slowly, letting her thong-clad ass stick out for a while before she covered it. Then she headed out the bedroom, humming a tune.  
Jason let out a groan. What the hell was happening to his life?

 

“So, where did you come from?”

 

Selia swallowed her bite of pancake slowly and sighed. “Long story short, basically, I lived in Philadelphia with my folks, until I wanted a life of my own and moved out. I roamed around the country, staying at several places for a while, until I came here.”

 

“…You lived in Philly for how long?”

 

“Well, when I left, people were talking about a second world war or something.”

 

Jason stared at her, wide-eyed. “Bullshit.”

 

“Nope.” Selia shook her head. “And I thought the first world war was the end.”

 

“So, you expect me to believe you lived under a rock while the major events in America transpired?” Jason jabbed his fork at her.

 

“Not all the time,” Selia protested, frowning. “I did enjoy Woodstock, everyone was having fun. I even got to run naked with the other people.”

 

“That would probably explain you weren’t bothered with me looking at you in your undies.”Jason strode over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee.

 

“I still don’t get why people are so bent out of shape when it comes to sex. I’ve seen movies where people go at it like rabbits, yet I hear people damning sex as downfall of society.”

 

The second Robin shook his head; she was starting to sound like Kory. “C-Can we not talk about this right now?”

 

“If you say so,” Selia responded with a wink.

 

Jason groaned as he shook his head, exasperated.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he pulled it out. “Hello?”

 

“ _Jason_.” Bruce’s voice spoke through the phone, a hard tone in it.

 

“Look, B, I told you, stay out of my business.”

 

“ _Not when it involves something potentially dangerous._ ”

 

“Are you saying I can’t take care of myself?” Jason snapped. “I’ve fought aliens and kicked the asses of monsters, without you. I think I’m qualified to handle whatever that’s got you running scared.”

 

“ _There are rumors of a cult lurking around under Gotham. The same rumors concerning your new tenant._ ” Bruce’s voice went soft for a moment, as if he sounded unsure.

 

“What, Brother Blood? Just call Dickhead and the Titans. They’ll handle it.”

 

“ _No, this is nothing like the Blood Cult. This is an entirely different cult we don’t know exactly about yet, one that’s rumored to be focused on finding the secret of eternal life. Jason, I’m telling you this for your safety, don’t get involved any further with her._ ”

 

“Whatever.” Jason hung up and let out a sigh. “What a control freak.” He turned to Selia, who was finishing off her pancakes eagerly.

 

Selia then looked up at him. “Were you talking to Batman again?”

 

“Yeah, he kept pestering me about some crazy cult or something. Do you know anything about it?” He asked.

 

“Not that I know of,” She replied, raising an eyebrow. “I never got into that kind of weird stuff.”

 

“Good enough for me, then.” Jason shrugged.

 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The second Robin let out a groan and stomped towards the door and opened it. “What the fuck do you want-”

 

He was cut off as a figure wearing a jet-black cloak tackled him down to the floor, a gleaming knife in one hand. “Die, interloper! Thou wilt not get in our way for our quest for the eternal life blood!”

 

“Shit!” Jason wheezed, trying to push the crazed man off of him.

 

“Jason!” Selia cried out.

 

The Red Hood grunted as he quickly grabbed the arm holding the knife that was nearly inches away from his face. “A little help, please? I don’t think he’s going to let me go…!”

 

“I will taketh the chosen maiden back with me and thy corpse wilt be what remains in this place!” The cloaked man shouted.

 

“Like hell you will!” The vampire grabbed a nearby bowl and threw it at the man’s head, knocking him out. Jason let out a wheezing groan and pushed his assailant off.

 

“Fucking hell…” Jason panted heavily as he was being helped up by Selia. “I think the old man was onto something…”


	7. Chapter 7

“Why the fuck am I here?” Jason sighed as he and Selia were in the den of Wayne Manor. After the attack at his place, Jason decided to go pay Bruce a visit, and the vampire girl decided to tag along.

“You said you wanted answers.” Selia replied matter-of-factly.

“I was being rhetorical!”

“And I gave you a rhetorical answer.” She rolled her eyes. “Your butler is a nice man, by the way. I loved his cooking.”

“Alfred has that effect on visitors.” Jason blandly shot back. 

“So, you didn’t tell me the Batman was your dad.” Selia shot him a pout.

“He’s not my biological dad, but yeah. He’s also an asshole.”

The short-haired woman raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like my dad.”

“Was he a controlling asshole, too?” Jason looked at her.

Selia nodded slightly. “You could say that…”

Suddenly, the conversation was ended as Bruce Wayne stepped into the room, a dour look on his face. And he did not look happy. 

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled sardonically. “Hey, B. So glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to come talk to your dear old boy.”

“Jason.” Bruce spoke in a stern tone. “What is she doing here?” He glanced at a waving Selia.

“She followed me.”

“…Why?”

“Because I was worried about Jason, that’s why.” Selia spoke up.

“And what are your intentions with my son?” Bruce stared at her with a steely glint in his eye. The dark-haired woman raised an eyebrow as Jason struggled to come up with a reply.

“Platonic or sexual?” Selia’s tone carried a smug smirk.

“W-Will you stop it?” Jason sputtered out, feeling his face flush up. “For god’s sake, Bruce, she’s just my unwanted roommate, nothing more.”

“I’m just a roommate to you, is that it?” Selia feigned a glare at Jason. “I thought we were friends, Jay…”

“What makes you think that? You just sit around and eat my damn food!” 

“I saved your butt, mister.”

“I had the bastard dead to rights, one hit to his crown jewels and he would’ve been-”

“Enough,” Bruce snapped, pinching his nose. “We need to focus on the cult.” He looked at the pale-skinned girl. “Do you have any idea why they need you?”

“Something about me making them immortal,” Selia sighed, rolling her eyes. “Or something. I don’t know.”

“Well, we can’t go back to my place, since those bastards apparently know where I fucking hide out.” Jason snapped. “I was thinking maybe Miss Spooky here could hang around here.”

“Absolutely not!” A new voice broke through the mood as Damian stepped into the den, a displeased look on his face. “I forbid this strumpet staying here!”

Selia stared at him with a blank look. “Wow.”

“What?” Jason asked. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been called a strumpet.” 

Damian sniffed haughtily. “Which you are.”

“Hey, gremlin. Do me a solid and shut the hell up.” The second Robin gave him an annoyed look. “Before I sic her on you and let her make you cry like a little bitch.”

“Todd…!” Damian growled.

“Jay, that’s not nice, I won’t bully him!” Selia frowned. “He’s just a baby!”

“I am not a baby, you unnatural harlot!” The current Robin barked angrily.

Before Bruce could say anything, Tim stepped into the room, a frown on his face. “Actually, you kinda are, with the way you’re acting, Damian.”

“Shut up, Drake!”

Jason let out a cackle. “He’s got you there, kid.”

The vampire girl shook her head as she leaned back into her chair. “You guys are being mean to the cute baby. Stop it.”

“He’s not cute,” Tim snipped.

“But he’s a spoiled brat.” Jason added.

“I will end you both!” Damian shouted, stomping his foot and turning to glare at Selia. “And you… You will suffer greatly for this!”

“That’s enough.” Bruce’s voice brought the bickering to a halt. “This is a serious matter, and we need to focus on the task at hand.” He turned to Selia. “You will be staying here until the cult is resolved. You will not, by any means, assault anyone outside or inside my home. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Selia spoke calmly.

“Right now, we need to find out where the cult will strike next. I want everyone on patrol, searching for clues and tell me if you find out anything about them.” With that, Bruce left the room.

“Like we weren’t going to do that already,” Jason snorted.

“Tt.” Damian sneered at Jason. “You are always the master of the obvious, Todd.” Suddenly, he felt someone pick him up and cuddle him. “Unhand me at once!”

“Shh, it’s all right, honey.” Selia purred softly at him, ignoring Damian’s squirming. “I won’t let the big bad boys bully you~” Jason and Tim were struggling not to laugh at the sight.

“Put me down, you vile, infuriating woman!”

“Looks like someone’s in need a nap,” The dark-haired girl put Damian down and let out a giggle.

This time, Jason did laugh, nearly falling out of his chair. “God, this is rich!”

“I wish I had a camera…!” Tim snickered.

“The both of you will not speak of this to anyone! Especially Grayson!” The son of Batman then made a beeline out of the room.

“You guys are mean.” Selia huffed and followed Damian out of the room.

“I have got to text Dick about this.” Tim pulled out his cell.

“T-The gremlin’s gonna kill you,” Jason wheezed, gripping the arms of his chair for support.

“Worth it.” The third Robin replied. “I’m sending texts to Steph and Cass too.”

On second thought, maybe it wasn’t a bad idea for Selia to hang around here for a while…


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh, god, what is this?” Selia looked at the TV screen, annoyed. “Is this what people think of vampires?” She was watching an old vampire movie with Jason.

“Obviously.”

“That is so cute you believe that.” The dark-haired girl patted him on the head.

Jason grunted and moved away from her. “I’m going to be honest with you. Are you going to suck my blood?”

“Ok, Jay, I really think we need to talk about you watching those stupid vampire movies.” She sighed. “First of all, I am not out to make a V8 out of you. Second, I find eating junk food gross. Third, I’m a vegan. And lastly, I don't really need to drink blood all the time.”

“…I’m junk food?” Jason stared at her. “I’m fucking junk food?”

“You are what you eat.” Selia pointed out. “Animals tend to take on the flavor of what they eat.”

“Shut up,” Jason jabbed a finger at her. “I am not junk food.”

“I don’t know~” The vampire teased. “You look kind of pudgy in some areas~”

“I will grab a stake and shove it up your-”

“Todd!” Damian stomped up towards the pair with a frown on his face. “What are you doing?! Why are you lounging around with your wench?!”

Selia frowned at him. “Language, mister.”

“Silence, you pale harlot! I was not talking to you!” The current Robin sneered at her, and then turned towards Jason. “Father expects all of us working on the cult’s activities, including you!”

“Tell him to blow it out of his ass; I’m working on it my way.” Jason grabbed the remote and changed the channel, which happened to be a news channel.

“And coming up next, we have a report of strange cloaked men sighted in Crime Alley. Here’s Melanie with the news.”

Jason froze as the reporter babbled on. No way. There was no way in hell those fucks were stationed in his stomping grounds.

“We have reason to believe that the cloaked men are located around here. I-“

Jason shut the TV off. “I’m going out.”

“Where are you going?” Selia asked.

“To find the reporter and ask her for her number,” Jason snarked as he made to leave the room.

“Hold on, Todd-”

“You stay here with your big, big sister and let me handle this.” Without another word, he left the room, leaving the two alone.

Selia looked at Damian, a small smile forming on her lips. “You wanna watch a nature documentary?”

“D-Do not insult my intelligence, woman!” Damian’s face turned red, whether from embarrassment or anger was a mystery.

 

As the Red Hood stalked down the streets, many thoughts were running through his head, thoughts about that damned bloodsucker and her stupid, sexy ass. 

“Fuck me running,” He grumbled as he headed to another one of his safe houses, which contained some of his gear. “I wish I could shoot those fucks, but Bruce wouldn’t like it.”

“Interloper!”

Jason whipped to see a group of the cult members behind him, holding daggers. “Goddamn it.”

“Thou hast madeth it unscathed, I see.” The leader of the cultists spoke in a booming voice. “But knoweth this: thine luck ende here!”

“Shut up, Shakespeare!” Jason shot back as he ran into a full sprint, a few cultists chasing after him. He cursed under his breath for not grabbing any of his things before he left. But he could make do with his surroundings.

Running down the alley, Jason grabbed an empty bottle and smashed it, leaving him holding a sharp, jagged, makeshift shiv. He turned around and brandished his weapon at the cultists. “You wanna dance, assholes? Then let’s party.”

One of the cloaked men lunged forwards, intent on stabbing the former Robin. Jason dodged the attack and jabbed the beer bottle into his side, making him drop his dagger and cry out in pain. The other man swung his knife at Jason, cutting into his arm.

“Fuck!” Jason growled and elbowed the man in the solar plexus, causing him to collapse onto the ground. The Red Hood gripped his now-bleeding arm. “Damn it to hell…” He really fucked it up now.

“We have thee now!” The leader boomed, blocking off one end of the alley with the rest of his cronies. “Thou wilt not be able to fleeth now!”

“Oh, just kill me already! At least I won’t have to hear you mangle the Bard’s tongue.” Jason groaned, closing his eyes and awaiting his fate.

Suddenly, he felt strong arms lift him up, moving and taking him away from the cultists. He turned to see Selia. “I thought I told you to stay back at the house!” 

“And let you get yourself killed by these nutjobs? As if!” The black-haired girl snapped.

“Put me down, dammit! I can walk!” Jason protested.

“No.” Selia shot back in a moody tone.

“I will stab you with my shiv!”

“You can try. You won’t get anywhere with that arm of yours.” Selia stuck out her tongue.

Jason glared at her and shot off many curses at her as the two kept running, unbeknownst that they were being watched from above…


	9. Chapter 9

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Jason hissed as he entered an abandoned building with Selia in tow. “This is getting crazy.”

“Really? I think it’s getting stupid.” The girl replied in a smarmy tone, setting him down near a corner.

Jason just sighed as he pulled out a first-aid kit and began to bandage up his arm. “Fucking assholes, fucking no-kill rule…” He groused out. “Just fuck it all…”

“You want me to kill them?” Selia asked him, her lips curved up slightly.

“And have the old man after your ass? Fuck that.” Jason snapped. “Just keep an eye out and let me rest up, so I can get my shit and blow those assholes to hell and back.”

The dark-haired woman went silent and looked at him with a forlorn look. “Jay…”

“What?”

“I… I don’t want you getting yourself hurt because of me.”

“Bullshit.”

Selia frowned sadly at him. “I’m serious; one of those jerks sliced your arm! I don’t want you risking your life for my sake.”

Jason let out a hiss of pain and glared at her. “Looky here, looks like we got a self-important idiot who thinks she’s doing the right thing.” He snipped.

“Jason-”

“Shut the hell up!” The second Robin clenched his fists. “Who the fuck do you think I am? I’m the goddamn Red Hood, and I died once. I’m the man who made grown-ass men wet their pants and went on a fucking rampage against this shitty city. I don’t need to be told what to do or not to do.”

Selia bit her lip, walking closer to Jason. “That’s not-”

Loud, bitter laughter cut her off as the human man in front of her gave her a shit-eating smirk. “For fuck’s sake, the bloodsucker is getting all weepy for a little ol’ bloodbag like me. This is hilarious.”

Suddenly, he felt the wind being taken away from him as Selia pounced on him, her angry gaze boring into his eyes. “You jackass, this isn’t funny!” She growled into his face, her breasts pressed against his chest. “Don’t you know that I lo-” She stopped and shook her head. “I-I just don’t want you to get killed again…”

“Wait…” Jason looked at her, wide-eyed. “You’re serious? Y-You mean that you…”

“Yeah.” Selia nodded, sniffling.

“…Don’t know what to say, honestly.” The former Robin didn’t even mind that she was sitting on his lap, her cool body was making him feel something in his pants. “I kinda feel warm inside, even.”

“Oh, Jay…” Selia breathed out.

“But mostly in my pants.”

That earned him a flick to the head. “You pervert.”

“Says the woman who did a striptease in front of me.”

With that, Selia then moved and kissed Jason, embracing him gently. The second Robin returned the embrace wholeheartedly.

 

Soon, the two were nude, their clothes on the floor near them. As Selia gripped his shoulders and lowered herself onto his cock, Jason grasped her hips and guided her down.

“Have you ever had a girl ride you?” She asked sweetly.

“I just hope I don’t get caught doing this.” Jason deadpanned. “Would be a pity to get whacked while my pants are down.”

The vampire let out a sigh and slowly sank down onto his member, her pussy eating it all. Then she began to rise and fall onto him, her buttocks being slapped by his balls. “Oh, yes…!” She breathed out, panting. “So good…!”

“Y-you sound like a porno actress…” Jason grunted as he felt her squeeze his shoulders. “Ow…!”

“You shut up,” The short-haired girl snapped as she kissed him again, this time harshly. She gave a slight nip to his bottom lip as she pulled away. 

“Fuckin’ feisty little…!” Jason let out a groan as Selia slid her hands behind his back and began to scratch his back tantalizingly. “Ugh…! Shit!”

“Ahh…! I want your hot cum inside me!” The pale-skinned beauty kept riding her steed, her ample breasts bouncing hypnotically in front of her partner. “Come on, you big stud.”

“You want it? You’re going to get it!” Jason growled out, thrusting his cock deep into her pussy and let out a groan, shooting his load deep inside her.

Selia moaned loudly, her hole squeezing every milky drop from him as her body shook from her intense orgasm. She panted heavily as she lifted up her hips, releasing Jason’s cock from her confines. 

“Oh… wow…” She gasped out.

“You liked that?” He chuckled.

“Yes, I did…” Selia purred, pressing up against his chiseled body. “You cute stud-muffin~”

The red-clad vigilante sighed. “You know, in horror movies, this is the part where the killer comes crashing in with his knife and shit.”

“I think you’d have to be a virgin for that.” Selia raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a tall figure clad in crimson and black, carrying a jeweled knife. “The wolf lies with the lamb, and the dreaded night will fall over this land!” A smile filled with crooked teeth was on his face.

Jason and Selia stared at him, then at each other.

“This is going to suck, isn’t it?” the second Robin groaned.

“You’re the one who jinxed us.” Selia huffed.


	10. Chapter 10

“Giveth us the maiden and thou shalt be spared.” The cult leader snarled at the nude couple before him. “I am but an honorable man.”

“…What do you think?” Jason looked at the woman beside him.

“Hell no.” Selia spat out.

“You heard the lady. My hands are tied.”

The leader then brandished his weapon, as did his followers. “Then thou leavest us no choice. Charge!”

Quick to their feet, the duo leapt up and began to beat up the cloaked madmen. Jason swung his foot into the abdomen of one of them while punching the face of another. “Can’t believe I’m doing this in my birthday suit; the guys are not gonna let me live this down.”

“Like I care who sees me naked.” Selia huffed, tossing a cultist over her shoulder and decking another one, sending him crashing against a wall.

“Hey, I care! I don’t want you to go around commando in the fucking city, freaking out people!”

“I’m not that stupid enough to do it in front of a crowd! Just a remote little place, that’s all!”

Jason fought the urge to facepalm as he dodged a dagger slash and knocked the blade out of a cultist’s hand. “Yeah, where you might get raped like the time you nearly did back in the alley! This isn’t a game, you know!”

“You’re dangerously sounding close like my dad, you know.”

“Enough! I will claim the maiden in the name of the-” The leader was silenced by a kick to the crotch via Jason.

“Shut up, the goddamn grownups are talking!” The former Robin snapped.

“Jason, you didn’t even let him finish!” Selia protested, frowning at him.

“So? I bet it was probably something stupid anyway. All villains say stupid ass shit like, ‘I am the leader of all evil, blah blah blah!’”

“Well, what if it was something important? Maybe your father wanted to hear it?”

“He’s the goddamn Batman! Why would I let him know that the fucking head honcho of the cult is here in this dump?! I’m naked right now!” Jason quickly spun out of the way from an incoming stab from the enraged leader.

“I will NOT be denied! I will gain the power of immortality! And I will become the ruler of this city, and the lands beyond!” The man ranted.

Selia shook her head and let out a sigh. “You were right.”

“Told ya.” Jason smirked knowingly.

The leader let out a cry of rage, eyes flaring up. “Upon this night, blood wilt be spilled down by mine hand! I will incant the rites of old, imbuing me with the power! And then, only then…! I will be the ultimate-”

Jason and Selia stared in dull surprise as he fell to the ground, knocked out and a bat-a-rang fell to the floor, clattering. Their eyes then moved towards the shadowy figure standing from the doorway.

“…Oh, shit.” Jason swore.

“Jason.” Bruce’s voice was filled with an emotion the vampire girl couldn’t pin down. “Explain.”


End file.
